S H E - SidLink- Sidon x Link
by Boltzellett
Summary: Yo, tengo un secreto. Nadie sabe nada de este secreto, o mejor dicho, ignoran que este existe. Mas de una vez lo he revelado, pero todos lo han olvidado. Por eso es que no saben nada. Tengo una amiga. Su dulzura me hace quererla siempre... Y Yo se que ella me quiere de la misma forma. Por eso... Me protege. Ella está ahí para ser mi Heroina. Aun si... Ella debe protegerme de...


Ella…

Cuando yo nací, en ese momento justo, podía ver y oír lo que pasaba a mi alrededor mas allá de mis llantos descontrolados, ahora mismo es que me doy cuenta de que yo nunca vi lo que la gente dice contar, que yo nací en un hospital rodeado de enfermeras y mi madre cerca, yo no había visto nada de eso, lo que yo había visto era oscuridad, había una gran oscuridad que me rodeaba y en esa oscuridad podía apreciar a criaturas de aspecto horrible, cada una de ellas me miraban de una manera bastante horripilante, yo lloraba a mares por el miedo que les tenia a esas criaturas que al percatarse de mi presencia inmediatamente se alzaron a mí, pretendían lastimarme en ese momento, pero… Pude apreciar algo más entre tanta oscuridad y tantos monstruos que me rodeaban, un pequeño hilo de luz que salía de mi pecho, justo en el lugar en el que debería estar mi corazón… Ese hilo se extendía por la habitación, yo curioso y atemorizado miré a esa dirección y entonces la vi, en ese momento su mirada era de profunda tristeza y melancolía, parecía a punto de llorar pero fue entonces que ella notó mi mirada, en ese momento pude presenciar la sonrisa más hermosa que pude haber visto, me miraba realmente feliz intentando controlar sus lagrimas, en ese momento sentí que ella era aquella luz, y eso se comprobó cuando ella se acercó a mí con esa sonrisa melancólica y luego como si fuera un escudo protector, acabó con cada uno de los monstruos que me perseguía, y así, eliminó la oscuridad que me rodeaba, en ese momento solamente pude admirarla a ella en cada uno de sus movimientos, fue en ese momento que mis lagrimas se detuvieron para darle a ella mi primera sonrisa en mi vida, y me di cuenta de que ella era aquella luz en mi oscuridad.

Aunque… Esa fue la primera y última vez que pude verla, solo en ese momento fui capaz de ver aquel rostro angelical que me había sonreído y había apartado la oscuridad que me rodeaba, pero yo sé más que nadie que ella nunca se había separado de mi lado, incluso ahora yo sé muy bien que ella está aquí conmigo, ya que… Curiosamente, aquel hilo tan curioso que vi aquel día… Nunca dejé de verlo, seguía conectado a mí y sé que conectaba a aquella mujer, nunca me había detenido a pensar que aquel hilo nos unía y por eso ella no se separó nunca de mi, y a pesar de que no volví a ver su rostro, podía escucharla, hablar con ella, y en todo momento, saber que estaba conmigo y para mí.

(…)

Mi llanto se escuchaba en todos lados de la casa, me removía en aquella cuna con miedo mientras llamaba a gritos a mis padres que aseguro estaban ignorando mi llanto por flojera a venir a atenderme, incluso cuando más los necesitaba ellos no aparecían, al contrario que los monstruos que ahora me rodean… Los miré a cada uno con temor, ellos parecían disfrutar mi llanto y mi miedo, aunque ese disfrute acabó tan pronto pude apreciar de nuevo aquel hilo aparecer, siempre desaparecía cuando ella se alejaba mucho y así los monstruos aprovechaban para venir hacia mí y torturarme, nunca pude saber que querían de mi y porque venían, pero siempre estaban ahí cada vez que ella se alejaba y yo no podía evitar temerles tanto, pero como siempre cuando vi aquel hilo supe que ella se acercaba, y lo confirmé cuando como si se hubiera detonado una bomba, los monstruos habían desaparecido de golpe y la habitación dejó de ser tan oscura…

Mi llanto se cayó un momento, mientras mis ojos se paseaban curiosos por la habitación y miraba confundido como de repente, mi sonajera favorita, aquellos que mis padres me daban para divertirme, se empezó a elevar y a acercarse a mí para finalmente estando cerca de mí, empezó a moverse dejando escuchar aquel sonido, yo solo sonreí sabiendo que ella estaba intentando calmarme, incluso ella encendió mi móvil dejando que se escuchara la cajita musical que viene en esta, y así, como todas las noches, ella había estado ahí velando por mí.

(…)

Nunca supe realmente que era ella… ¿Un fantasma? ¿Una Entidad? O… ¿Uno de esos monstruos? Nunca supe que era, pero jamás me había detenido a pensarlo siquiera porque no me importaba, desde que nací me había entregado a sus brazos, a su protección, a su amor.

Y ella se había entregado a mí, aunque yo sea un llorón y miedoso, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mi, solo una vez le pregunté por qué no se iba, porque no cuidaba a otros niños mejores que yo, pues yo realmente no valgo para nada… Pero ella me había dicho que yo era especial, era más especial que los otros niños que me rodeaban… Incluso ahora, tengo una teoría de que significaba esas palabras, de que yo era "especial" … Pero sigo sintiendo que mi teoría está cerca de la verdad… Pero me falta mucho para saber qué era lo que ella veía de especial en mi…

Mientras yo solo tengo esta teoría… Que soy especial porque yo soy el único que es capaz de verlos a ellos, a aquellos monstruos que me rodean todos los días, aquellos que vienen a por mí siempre, incluso pensando en que ellos me quieren a mí y no a los demás niños, me hace pensar que es por eso que soy especial, porque solo yo soy capaz de verlos a ellos… Y a ella…

(…)

─Mami, ¿Puedes dejar la luz encendida? No quiero que los monstruos me coman…─ Murmuré con miedo llevando mi sabana hasta mi cuello escondiéndome en ella a la vez que miraba suplicante a mi madre, con tal de que concediera mi deseo y dejara la luz encendida.

─Tranquilo cariño, los monstruos no existen… ─Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarme mientras acariciaba mi cabello, en ese tiempo pensaba que era una mentirosa, pues yo sabía que ellos estaban ahí, los podía ver, estaban escondidos en mi armario.

─No es cierto mami, si existen, están escondidos en el armario.─ Me senté en mi cama y señalé con mi dedo tembloroso al armario donde podía observar con claridad a través de la puerta semi-abierta, a aquellos monstros que me miraban expectantes, ansioso y con mucha hambre de niño pequeño.

─Claro que no, bebé, mira.─ Mi mami se levantó y se acercó al armario.

─¡No mami no abras, te comerán!─ Exclamé con terror, mientras me aferraba con fuerza a mi oso de peluche con miedo siquiera a acercarme a proteger a mi mami.

Entonces ella abrió la puerta del armario y sentía que mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme, ahí estaban aquellos monstruos que miraban a mi mami, pero ella solo miraba hacia el armario como si nada, como si no hubiera absolutamente nada ahí, en ese momento no me creía que ella no los hubiera visto…

─¿Ves cariño? No hay nada en el armario.─ Dijo volteándose, en ese momento solo la miraba incrédulo para luego solo ver como estos monstros se acercaban rápidamente a mi pero de repente estos caían para desaparecer en una nube extraña, en ese momento solo sonreí al saber que como siempre, había sido ella…

─Si estaban ahí mami, pero ahora todo está bien, ella los ha derrotado.─ Exclamé con gran admiración, mi mami me miraba confundida pues era normal.

─¿Ella?─ Preguntó ladeando la cabeza mientras se acercaba a mí.

─Mi mejor amiga, ella es realmente buena conmigo y vence a todos los monstruos que se esconden.─ Exclamé mientras miraba a mi mami con ojos brillosos, ella a pesar de estar confundida simplemente sonrió besando mi frente.

─Que gran imaginación tienes, Rinku. ─ Susurró mas para sí misma que para mí.─ Entonces si ella está aquí, ¿Podemos apagar la luz? ─Preguntó mirándome con una cara enternecida, me sentí realmente decepcionado de eso pero… Con ella aquí, no tenía nada más que temer.

─Si mami.─ Murmuré, volviéndome a acostar en mi cama acurrucándome en las sabanas, mi madre se acercó y me besó la frente por última vez recitándome un "buenas noches, Rinku" para luego irse apagando la luz dejándome en aquel frio cuarto, a completas oscuras…

Sentí a alguien sentarse en mi cama al lado mío y luego una cálida mano acariciando mis cabellos, yo solo sonreía acostándome del lado en el que sentía a aquella presencia, donde también era el lado en que aquel hilo apuntaba, por la luz y fuerza de aquel hilo era que yo sabía que ella estaba muy cerca de mí, por lo cual bastante tranquilo cerré los ojos mientras en mi habitación empezaba a escuchar una dulce melodía acompañada de la suave voz de mi mejor amiga, a causa de esa tan hermosa melodía y sintiéndome en tanta calma, me entregaba al sueño tranquilo sabiendo que todo iba a estar bien, pues ella estaba a mi lado ahora… Y siempre…

Pero esa calma se vio arruinada, el ambiente lo sentí realmente pesado y ella había dejado de cantar, eso me confirmó lo peor, abrí mis ojos rápidamente y pude apreciar como el ambiente dejaba de tener un color tan oscuro para pasar a un rojo brillante, mi vista viajó hasta la ventana y ahí la vi…

"La luna carmesí vuelve a brillar esta noche… Ten mucho cuidado, Link… "

Esas son las palabras que ella siempre me recita esas palabras cuando la luna se baña en sangre, ya que es en ese momento en el que los monstruos, vuelven a la vida para atormentarme haciéndome sentir que estoy viviendo en vida real mis pesadillas más profundas…

Y esa noche no era la excepción… Tan pronto la luz de la luna se hizo presente en mi habitación, como si fuera por arte de magia aquellos monstros volvieron a mi habitación, yo solo podía mirarlos con miedo y aferrarme fuertemente a mis sabanas, incluso esa noche no me he podido defender, siempre era ella quien me defendía de aquellos monstruos que sin razón alguna venían a atacarme.

Podía escuchar los quejidos, gruñidos y gritos provenientes de ella y de los monstruos mientras peleaban, no quería ver nada de eso, les temía a los monstruos incluso con solo mirarlos, aunque si hubiera abierto los ojos hubiera notado que uno se había subido a mi cama y se lanzó contra mí, no reaccioné hasta que lo sentí encima mío rasguñando mi cuerpo con sus filosas garras, pero tan pronto como lo hizo mi grito fue escuchado por ella que lo apartó, aquella horrible batalla no cesó hasta que ella por fin los venció y la luna volvió a su estado natural, pero a pesar de que la batalla ya había cesado, no me había tranquilizado, las heridas de aquel monstruo me ardían con fuerza, y el miedo no dejaba de apoderarse de mí.

Sentí aquella cálida mano acariciarme con lentitud intentando calmarme, yo solo me senté en mi cama mientras miraba a la nada sintiendo unos brazos rodearme con fuerza, cuanto me hubiera gustado corresponder aquel cálido abrazo… Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, seguía completamente atemorizado pero poco a poco lo dejaba, todo gracias a que ella estaba ahí a mi lado para consolarme.

Sentí que mi brazo herido fue levantado dejando ver mis heridas tan profundas que ese monstruo me había provocado, de tan solo verlas me atemorizaba mas ya que fueron realmente graves… Pero una luz empezó a brillar en ellas y tan pronto la luz desapareció, mis heridas no estaban… Como siempre, ella me había curado.

─Ellos… ¿Nunca me dejarán, verdad…? ─Pregunté en un murmullo con miedo mirando como la luz aparecía ahora en mi otro brazo a la vez que aquellas espantosas heridas desaparecían lentamente dejando tan solo mi piel sana.

─No… Lo siento…─Dijo en un murmullo similar al mío, yo solo bajé la mirada algo deprimido, sabía que era algo a lo que le debía dejar de temer algún día o simplemente acostumbrarme a que siempre estaré siendo atormentado por ellos, y que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, incluso nadie más que ella podía ayudarme… Pues solo ella y yo somos capaces de verlos…

(…)

Siempre que le contaba a alguien sobre la existencia de ella o de esos monstruos, nadie jamás se había atrevido a creerme, pensaban que yo tenía una gran imaginación o que no maduré lo suficiente como para dejar de creer en la existencia de monstruos que venían a comerme, todos pensaban que era una mentira o una locura, por eso nunca lo volví a contar, sabía que era en vano, pero… Si tan solo ella diera una prueba de su existencia, estoy seguro de que sus opiniones hubieran cambiado por completo, pero ella jamás demostró su existencia, y nunca la he forzado a eso… Es mucho mejor que todos sigan pensando que es una mentira mía a que empiecen a temerle a ella… Puesto a que así es la gente, siempre que ven algo desconocido para ellos se asustan y así empieza el verdadero caos…

Pero eso no importaba, ella me decía que era feliz si solo yo era capaz de conocer su existencia, nunca entendí bien como es que solo yo era capaz de eso, y ella jamás me dijo porque, siempre evitaba o cambiaba el tema, incluso actualmente sigue evitándolo a toda costa, pero es por eso que dejé de insistirle, porque sabía que nunca iba a obtener la tan añorada respuesta que necesito…

Pero estaba bien.

La verdad es que… Siempre tuve muchas dudas con respecto a ella, dudas de las cuales nunca tuve respuesta y posiblemente nunca obtenga, preguntas como… ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué está vinculada conmigo? ¿Por qué me protege? ¿Por qué solo yo la veo? Y miles de preguntas más, preguntas que a la larga fui dejando, realmente debí detenerme en algún momento a pensar la respuestas de mis preguntas, toda mi vida había vivido como si tener a algo que la gente cree que no existe era algo normal, aunque esto es lo más loco que pudo haber pasado, siempre lo he hecho así y incluso independientemente de todo lo que me ha pasado y todo lo que me han dicho, sigo encontrando que convivir con ella… Es normal…

Pero no entiendo cómo es que vivir con Zelda es normal.

Alguien que me oculta tantos secretos, alguien que la gente no puede ver, alguien al que solo yo puedo oir, entre muchas más…

Aunque… Eso ya no debía importar, pero realmente quisiera aunque sea tener la respuesta a una sola pregunta…

¿Quién es Link?

* * *

¡OHAYO! v

¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo Fanfic! Sep, SidLink de nuevo aunque no lo parezca(?)

Esta historia se me ocurrió ayer y bueh, me envicié y empecé a pensar mucho en ella hasta que PUM aquí está (?)

Por cierto, creo que ya lo notaron pero esta historia está inspirada en Beyond Two Souls, y no lo niego, aunque también está inspirada en Zelda: Spirit Tracks, Zelda: Breath of The Wild (re-obveo esta(?) y Zelda:Ocarina of Time, mucha inspiración para un solo fanfic (?)

Bueno, en este capitulo me quise enfocar un poco en lo principal que era pues lo que Link (o Rinku) sentía, y esas cosas, como siempre me encanta hacer capítulos donde Link se expresa, me encanta (?)

Bueno... Con respecto a la historia de trasfondo, como siempre en mis capítulos yo dejo guiños a la historia principal, pero suerte encontrándola (?)

Adoro que mis lectores empiecen a teorizar (?)

No tengo mucho que decir... Extraño, te amo, adiós (?)


End file.
